The present invention is directed to a children's playyard of the foldable type. Foldable playyards having upstanding corner legs are generally known. A foldable playyard, when erected, should be stable; it should provide maximal support so as to keep the corner legs upstanding. For maximum convenience, a foldable playyard should be readily collapsible to a storage position without disassembly of any parts. In the storage position, the playyard should be easily transportable from one location to another.
The problem solved by the present invention is that of providing a playyard of a simplified structure having upper and lower frame assemblies, which is easily erected without re-assembly of any parts, which provides maximal support for upstanding corner legs, which is easily collapsible without disassembly of any parts, and which can be readily transported from one location to another in a collapsed condition.